Talk:American Hyena/@comment-26718828-20150718121322
Hyenas form their own family Hyaenidae they are Feliforms and members of the "Cat branch" of carnivora. Their closest exsistant related group are the Viverridae (Civet, Genets, Binturong, and African Linsang) and Herpestidae (Mongooses, Kusimanses, Meerkats ect.). Members of the family the Spotted Hyena (''Crocuta Crocuta), ''Brown Hyena (''Hyaena Brunnea), ''Striped Hyena (''Hyaena Hyaena) ''and the Aardwolf also kown as the Lesser Hyena (''Proteles Cristata). '' They are as similar to dogs genetically and evolutionarily speaking as you and I are to Treeshrews if not farther.. Linear evolution creates parallel "common forms". For example flying squirrels and sugar gliders. They look similar but the only common thing that ties the two is a lifestyle that shaped a body in favor over another. Hyenas in most part have four long legs for running and a muzzle long enough to grasp prey and track scent. Meaning they formed bodies similar in function to that of canines to fit a niche in their enviroment not exploited by the dog class. On to the "Proof" here.. I am not saying at one time there was not a unusual remnant population perhaps that survived long enough. Had a genetic diversity in numbers and individuals enough to sustain a helthy population of a larger hyenid carnivore or it's equivalent. But the tests on the taxidermy specimen's anatomy come back between a wolf coyote cross or a coydog. But it is for sure 100% canine. As I explained hyenas are not. As for the taxidermy it'self.. it's old and it's poorly mounted and has not aged well. It's not very large in the videos I have seen you can watch here it's of average coyote size. And another nice write up here more info then what I am willing to shell out that I know from actually visiting the animals dried up old husk. It's not that impresive.. More about the over stuffed 'legend'. Now a days.. I feel people are so egar to belive there is something fantastic or strange that they do not want to look at things relistically. There is reason to belive that the model it'self is slightly a taxidermy gaf and the museam will not even test the DNA if there is a way to due to it's preservation because it would make it a less attractive exhibit. Because the proof is in the pudding as they say and if you can taste it you might not like the truth. I have seen and handeled a few black coyotes.. and that means they carry domestic dog genes more likely then not this would also explain the animals shaggy coat and unwarry behaviour to humans since dogs have more Dopamine then their wild cousins. Altering the animals entire behaviour and it's responce to fear. Melanistic coyotes are not even that rare.. And that little change in natural wardrobe can cause the animal to look spooky in it's own right. Add some age to this and you have yourself some tourist money. A lot of these folk tales are decorated with fiction and made to be bigger then life to milk for money or of fun. Add a taxidermy prop to the mix and you can make yourself a little fortune. The story is ambiguous in it'self the dark colored strange canid is a common story throught western and european culture.